starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Опустошитель (тип «Имперский I»)
|спасательное оборудование= |экипаж=35000 |минимальный экипаж= |пассажиры=10000 штурмовиков |грузовместимость= |системы погрузки= |автономность= |система жизнеобеспечения= |системы связи= |прочие системы=Структурные усовершенствования |доступность= |роль=Флагман |эпохи=*Восход Империи * Восстание |ввод в эксплуатацию= |первое появление=7 ДБЯ |уничтожен=4 ПБЯ |списан= |последние появление= |участие в битвах=*Бомбардировка Фоллина * Галактическая гражданская война ** Покорение Раллтиира * Попытка убийства Дарта ВейдераStar Wars: The Assassination of Darth Vader ** Первая битва при Татуине * Засада «Серого звена»Звёздные войны 4: В тени Явина, часть 4 * Проникновение на «Опустошитель»Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1 * Атака повстанческого флотаЗвёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 ** Схватка на Корулаге * Битва при ДанкайоScavenger Hunt ** Битва за систему ПолнИгра вслепую ** Битва при Хоте ** Битва при Эндоре |принадлежность=Галактическая Империя |флот=*Имперский флот ** Эскадра СмертиИллюстрированный атлас |оперативное соединение= |владелец= |капитан=*Болван * Тион * Дарт Вейдер * ПишорЗвезда Смерти * Келл БирчерЗвёздные войны 2: В тени Явина, часть 2 * Малчайв ВермисStar Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Невик * Соллейн |члены экипажа= |регистрационный номер= |прозвища= |автономные отсеки= }} «Опустошитель» ( ) — звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I», личный флагманский корабль Дарта Вейдера до того, как был построен суперразрушитель «Палач». Технические особенности В ходе своей эксплуатации «Опустошитель» претерпел структурные изменения по сравнению со своей первоначальной конструкцией, что усилило его огневую мощь и позволило ему принимать на борт большее количество боеприпасов. История В 7 ДБЯ «Опустошитель» входил в состав флота, находившегося под личным командованием Дарта Вейдера. Когда ведшийся на планете Фоллин имперский эксперимент по созданию биологического оружия вышел из-под контроля и мутировавшая бактерия вырвалась за пределы полигона, «Опустошитель» по приказу Вейдера произвёл орбитальную бомбардировку территории в пределах сорока километров от полигона (включая населённый город), несмотря на то, что капитан корабля Болван высказывался за проведение наземной операции. Распространение инфекции было остановлено ценой жизней двухсот тысяч фоллинов, включая восьмерых ближайших родственников принца Ксизора.Тени Империи (роман) thumb|left|220px|«Опустошитель» К 0 ДБЯ «Опустошитель» был флагманским кораблём лорда Тиона, который командовал им в ходе операции по уничтожению повстанческих форпостов, а также умиротворения Раллтиира. После гибели Тиона на Альдераане Дарт Вейдер сделал этот звёздный разрушитель своим флагманом. «Опустошитель» вместе с двумя другими имперскими кораблями осуществлял блокаду системы Топрава, когда в ходе операции «Небесный крюк» шпионы Альянса повстанцев заполучили на Топраве чертежи боевой станции «Звезда смерти». Когда в систему, закрытую для полётов, вошёл альдераанский дипломатический корвет «Тантив IV», офицер с «Опустошителя» отдал ему приказ лечь в дрейф и принять на борт отряд для обыска корабля-нарушителя и допроса его экипажа. Капитан «Тантива» Реймус Антиллес попытался объяснить присутствие корабля поломкой, но в этот момент на «Опустошителе» засекли высокоскоростную передачу с передающей станции на Топраве, захваченной отрядом «Красная рука». Тем временем к корвету с «Опустошителя» был направлен челнока''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' На «Тантиве IV» проигнорировали угрозу обстрела, и после вторичного отказа лечь в дрейф «Опустошитель» открыл огонь по корвету, однако тот успел принять на борт всё сообщение и затем уйти в гиперпространственный прыжок. thumb|230px|«Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV» «Опустошитель» последовал за «Тантивом IV» и догнал его на орбите планеты Татуин; по предположению капитана Антиллеса, так быстро он мог выйти на след благодаря маяку слежения, тайно пронесённого кем-то на борт «Тантива». Первым же залпом «Опустошителя» основные дефлекторные щиты корвета были уничтожены, и вскоре, несмотря на ответный огонь «дипломатического» корабля, тот был обездвижен, а затем при помощи притягивающего луча втянут в главный ангар разрушителя. На борт «Тантива» вошёл отряд штурмовиков 501-го легиона вместе с Дартом Вейдером, а артиллеристы «Опустошителя» занялись отстрелом спасательных капсул, вылетавших с корвета. Но принцесса Лея Органа успела загрузить полученные ею чертежи в память дроида-астромеханика R2-D2, который вскоре вылетел с «Тантива» в спасательной капсуле; из-за оплошности капитана Болвана, приказавшего офицеру Хиджи не стрелять по этой капсуле, поскольку детекторы не обнаружили на ней никаких форм жизни, находившиеся в ней дроиды с украденными чертежами успешно достигли поверхности планеты. thumb|left|200px|Опустошитель, повреждённый протонной торпедой В этот момент вблизи «Опустошителя» вышла из гиперпространства истребители Синей эскадрильи Альянса повстанцев, прилетевшие с Колаадора после сигнала тревоги с находившейся на Татуине базы «Анкорхед». Тройка «крестокрылов» атаковали звёздный разрушитель и вывели из строя значительное число его турболазерных батарей, а затем пилоту Салаге-один удалось уничтожить генераторы дефлекторных щитов «Опустошителя» и протонной торпедой серьёзно повредить его главный мостик. За свою оплошность Болван был снят с командования «Опустошителем», его место занял Малчайв Вермис. Высадившиеся с «Опустошителя» наземные силы, включая 501-й легион, не без потерь одержали победу над силами Альянса повстанцев на Татуине. thumb|240px|«Опустошитель» близ Куата через 2 месяца после Явина Спустя два месяца после битвы при Явине Палпатин отстранил Вейдера с непосредственного командования «Опустошителем», и капитаном находившегося в тот момент близ Куата разрушителя был назначен молодой чандрильский полковник Келл Бирчер, ранее командовавший эскадрильей перехватчиков.Звёздные войны 2: В тени Явина, часть 2 Бирчер начал охоту на войска Альянса, который в то время искал место для новой базы, в самых различных звёздных системах Галактики, используя эффективную тактику использования тральщиков типа «Воспрещающий» и эскадрилий перехватчиков с опытными пилотами. В системе Пайбс он попытался блокировать три «крестокрыла» Серого звена; в завязавшемся бою чуть не погибла пилотировавшая один из истребителей принцесса Лея Органа.Звёздные войны 4: В тени Явина, часть 4Звёздные войны 5: В тени Явина, часть 5 Внезапной торпедной атакой повстанческие пилоты сумели отбиться: «Опустошитель» едва избежал уничтожения, уйдя в гиперпространство.Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1 thumb|left|240px|Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес на «Опустошителе» Вскоре на борту «Опустошителя» оказались якобы сдавшиеся в плен пилоты Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес, планировавшие найти на корабле источник утечки информации из Альянса; одновременно к обшивке разрушителя тайно пристыковался истребитель пилота Прити. При помощи тайно пронесённого светового меча Скайуокер освободился из камеры и выпустил содержавшихся в тюремном блоке заключённых''Звёздные войны 8: Из руин Альдераана, часть 2; в начавшейся суматохе повстанческие пилоты сумели внедрить в компьютерную систему корабля «червя». Узнав об этом, Дарт Вейдер приказал своему тайному агенту на корабле куатке Бирре Ши ликвидировать Антиллеса и доставить к нему Скайуокера.Звёздные войны 9: Из руин Альдераана, часть 3'' thumb|230px|«Опустошитель» ведёт огонь по флоту Альянса Тем временем «Опустошитель» с флотом вышел из гиперпространства вблизи повстанческого флота, который оказался предупреждён Прити о приближении имперцев. Бирчер поднял в бой все имевшиеся перехватчики, лично возглавив их; вместе с ними на двух угнанных машинах вылетели и Скайуокер с Антиллесом.Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 Им удалось в целости добраться до флагмана «Дома Один», куда вскоре приземлился и Келл Бирчер, оказавшийся агентом Альянса и племянником Мон Мотмы.Звёздные войны 11: Из руин Альдераана, часть 5 Оставшийся в результате диверсии без щитов, систем управления, вооружения и связи «Опустошитель» бы вынужден выйти из боя. По возвращении весь его командный состав был допрошен в ходе тщательного расследования того, как повстанческие шпионы смогли безнаказанно действовать на его борту.Звёздные войны 12: Из руин Альдераана, часть 6 Когда «Палач» сошёл с верфей Фондора, Вейдер сделал своим флагманом этот суперразрушитель, а «Опустошитель» вошел в состав нового флота Вейдера, «Эскадры Смерти», продолжая выполнять задачу по поиску Повстанцев. Под командованием Вермиса в течение нескольких месяцев корабль принял участие в нескольких операций Имперского флота, включая блокаду Гордианского предела и атаки на планету Ультаар. Некоторое время кораблём командовал капитан Невик, но во время операции Имперского бюро безопасности во главе с агентом Соллейном по выявлению тайных шпионов повстанцев корабль перешёл под командования Соллейна, находившегося в конкурирующих отношениях с Дартом Вейдером. Между Невиком и Соллейном произошёл конфликт: Соллейн считал, что повстанческие агенты находились на Корулаге, в то время как Невик полагал, что они были в системе Альфестрил. В результате Соллейн казнил Невика, чтобы избавиться от его противодействия, но Дарт Вейдер перехватил корабль у Корулага и за убийство Невика казнил самого Соллейна. Спустя шесть месяцев после битвы при Явине в составе «Эскадры Смерти» разрушитель участвовал в битве в системе Полн с войсками военачальника Нусо Эсвы. thumb|250px|left|Уничтожение «Опустошителя» В 1 ПБЯ «Опустошитель» участвовал в блокаде Кашиика. Около 2 ПБЯ капитан ИББ Джеффрен Брек прибыл на борт «Опустошителя», чтобы подать рапорт своему командиру генералу Невару. В составе «Эскадры Смерти» звёздный разрушитель участвовал в Битве при Хоте. «Опустошитель» был уничтожен в битве при Эндоре в результате массированной атаки повстанческих истребителей «B-wing» и перехватчиков «A-wing». Известные военные и дроиды, служившие на «Опустошителе» * Дэйн Джир * DSS-0956 * DV-523 * DV-692 * KL-443 thumb|350px|Капитан Бирчер перед штурмовиками «Опустошителя» * Хиджа * Гистол * Ллона * Маркуанд * NT-311 * Надоннис Праджи * Престор * Бирра Ши * R2-Q2 * R4-M9 За кулисами thumb|left|240px|Опустошитель на ранней раскадровке Алекса Тавулариса Планируя первую сцену кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», во втором черновике сценария (январь 1975 года) режиссёр Джордж Лукас первоначально хотел использовать для погони за «маленьким серебряным повстанческим кораблём» вблизи безжизненной луны планеты Утапау сразу четыре звёздных разрушителя, причём во время перестрелки корабль повстанцев взрывает ответным огнём один из разрушителей. Но при доработке третьего сценария фильма (август 1975 года) из-за необходимости экономии средств на группу Industrial Light and Magic (обходившуюся по 25 тысяч долларов в неделю) количество спецэффектов было сокращено, и разрушитель остался только один.Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную thumb|240px|Строение модели «Опустошителя» В ходе съёмок фильма студия ILM использовала единственную модель звёздного разрушителя для всех необходимых кадров. Модель «Опустошителя», собранная из оргстекла и непрозрачного пластика на деревянной основе, была меньше модели «Тантива IV», которого он преследовал: длина модели корабля Дарта Вейдера была 91 сантиметр, что вдвое меньше длины модели корвета. Авторы спецэффектов из ILM убедили Лукаса, что использование программируемой камеры Dykstraflex позволит натуралистично совместить два корабля в кадре. Подавляющий размер разрушителя был должен наглядно показать, насколько сильна Империя и насколько её возможности превосходят возможности Повстанцев, а использование передового спецэффекта должно было с первых кадров создать у зрителя положительный образ всего фильма. Впервые корабль появляется в романе Алана Дина Фостера «Новая надежда» (1976), а изображён впервые (не считая рекламных материалов) Говардом Чайкиным в комиксе «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» (апрель 1977 года). «Опустошитель» стал вторым звёздным кораблём, появляющимся в Оригинальной трилогии. left|thumb|200px|[[Джордж Лукас возле модели звёздного разрушителя]] Хотя «Опустошитель» был флагманом Вейдера ещё до операции «Небесный крюк», авторы справочника X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide (1993) указывают, что Вейдер находился на «Бессмертном». В видеоигре Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) корабль с названием «Опустошитель» — это Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II». Неизвестно, является ли он данным кораблём с ошибочно указанным типом, либо это другой корабль с тем же названием. В романе Майкла Ривза и Стивена Перри «Звезда Смерти» (2007) в тексте «Опустошитель» ошибочно назван суперразрушителем: вероятно, авторы спутали его с суперразрушителем «Палач». Появления * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire * Звезда Смерти * Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1 * Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * Звёздные войны (радиопостановка) ** Звёздные войны: Постановка National Public Radio * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * Современные мотиваторы: Звёздные войны * Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей * Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 1 * Звёздные войны: Новая надежда — Специальное издание, часть 1 * Star Wars (видеоигра, 1987) * Star Wars (1991 video game) * Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star * Star Wars Arcade * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon * Super Star Wars * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * Звёздные войны: В тени Явина * Звёздные войны: Из руин Альдераана * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * Игра вслепую * Scavenger Hunt * * * * Тени Империи (роман) * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Мандалорский доспех (роман) * Корабль невольников * Дети джедаев * Призрак прошлого }} Неканонические появления thumb|Модель [[LEGO]] * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * Tag & Bink Are Dead * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * «Trooper» * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''Tantive IV'' * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Источники * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Lightsaber Dueling Pack * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition * * * Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader * * * C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters * * * * * * * * * Vader: The Ultimate Guide * * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5 * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Иллюстрированный атлас * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский I» Категория:Звездолёты Эскадры Смерти Категория:Флагманы Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский»